Una bella tortura de cinco días
by Jeadore
Summary: El primer día de la semana escolar, Tom se extrañó ante la actitud de su hermano. Al segundo día, lo comprendió. Y lo que al principio es incluso gracioso, después se convierte en tortura... ;


**Título:** Una bella tortura de cinco días

**Autora:** Jeadore (o sea, yo XD)

**Disclaimer:** ¿Acaso no es obvio que nada me pertenece y que todo es por absoluta diversión?

**Advertencia:** Un ligero Slash, Twincest para ser correcta, aunque bien indirecto.

Notas: Es un One-Shot viejo, que se empolvaba entre mis archivos junto a otros que más adelante publicaré, así que disculpen si hay alguna cosita que actualmente sea diferente como es el que caso de sus looks (aunque está ambientado en cuando los chicos eran más jóvenes XD). Su título original era Semanario de Acero, pero se lo cambié, aunque no estoy muy convencida con el actual... ¡Besos! Y ¡disfruten! Miren que los reviews también cuentan en mi alegría ;)

* * *

Lunes: 

Tom oyó lo que le pareció un extraño sonido. Peor aún, no oyó nada. Un silencio apacible invadía su casa, y de ningún extremo de ella parecía provenir ni el ruido que producía el golpeteo del viento. Algo terrible, teniendo en cuenta que su casa _nunca_ estaba en absoluto silencio.

Y menos a esa hora, en la que Bill siempre se hallaba o tarareando alguna canción, o gritando que el hambre lo estaba matando, o discutiendo por alguna razón, la cual no siempre era razonable.

Pero en ese momento único, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, puro y absoluto.

El cansancio lo consumía por lo que se dispuso a gastar ese extraño momento de silencio en una merecida siesta en el sillón. Dejó su mochila caer frente a la mesa ratona y se estiró a lo largo del cómodo sillón. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar en su pensamiento.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro …_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Maldición! Era una situación tan extraña que ahora él no podía mantener el silencio en aquella casa por mucho tiempo más. Prendió la televisión y puso el canal de música a todo volumen.

No paso más de una hora cuando oyó el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada. Inmediatamente, Bill entró como torbellino seguido por su exhausta madre. No llegó a pronunciar ni el nombre de su hermano que éste subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y se encerró en su habitación. Tom contempló a su progenitora con la ceja alzada y una pequeña miradita en dirección de la habitación en el piso superior, de donde escapaba la música de Nena.

— No preguntes nada —dijo Simone, apartando los pies de su hijo del sillón y sentándose en ese espacio.

Le hizo caso, omitió la pregunta que le carcomió durante ese tiempo (_¿adónde habían estado?_) cambiando radicalmente a un tema que le era más importante en ese momento: ¿qué iban a comer? Su madre le dio una alegría, ella había pedido pizza en el auto. En cuanto el delivery arribó con la caja de la pizza en la mano, Tom se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escaleras. Sin embargo su madre le detuvo.

— No, hoy Bill no come.

— ¿Eh? Pero la pizza es su comida favorita.

— Sí, pero igual hoy no va a comer —al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo, agregó—. Mañana Bill te explicará.

Tom se encontró a sí mismo con ansias, con un pequeña curiosidad y una mirada suspicaz.

Martes: 

Tom aprovechó que ese día no tenía clases, por algo de lo que él, sinceramente, no recordaba, para dormir todo lo que quería. Al abrir los ojos divisó los números en el reloj, aunque le costó asimilar la hora exacta: ¿acaso pasaba ya del mediodía? Miró por la ventana; por la altura y brillo del sol, podía decir exactamente que su mente superior no se había equivocado.

Salió de la habitación en pijama y se encontró con la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de su hermano. Golpeó dos veces pero al no recibir respuesta se convenció de que seguramente continuaba durmiendo. Bajó velozmente las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina, y, como si su estómago exigiera comida, buscó en la heladera los más apetecible para el desayuno entre tanto comestible.

En el momento de deshacerse de la caja de leche vacía, halló en el cesto de basura algo que lo descolocó. Un envase de yogurt bebible. _Yogurt. _Y estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de que había sido consumido por Bill. La lógica en esa situación sólo lo llevaba a esa conclusión: su madre había perdido el hábito de desayunar en su casa en días laborales, y Gordon estaba en un viaje de negocios. Pero, _¿_Bill_? _¿Su hermanito gemelo, Bill, del cual no estaba seguro sí había probado un yogurt en su vida?

Como un rayo se paró frente a la habitación de Bill y golpeó tres veces. Nada, otra vez. Giró el picaporte y allí estaba su hermano, tirado encima de su cama con simple ropa de entre casa. Éste lo miró intrigado por encima de la revista.

— Bill, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Toqué como diez veces. ¿Estás mal del oído? ¿Realmente tomaste yogurt? —preguntó atropelladamente, a la vez que su hermano le contestó con la cabeza a medida que lanzó las interrogantes. Asentimiento. Alzó un poco los hombros. Negación. Asentimiento.

Tom se sintió satisfecho de sí mismo al haber acertado con su deducción, no obstante le molestaba terriblemente que su hermano no le haya contestado directamente.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó ansioso.

Su hermano no le contestó y él siguió insistiendo. Finalmente, Bill puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró dramáticamente resignado. Le hizo un seña a Tom para que se acerque, lo que este obedeció, y abrió sus labios, su boca, siendo observando atentamente por su hermano. Tom vio como Bill sacó su lengua, un poco más roja de lo normal, hinchada y con un bola de metal en el centro.

— ¡Un nuevo piercing! ¡Te hiciste un nuevo piercing y no me avisaste! —exclamó entre sorprendido, molesto y fascinado.

— Ze zuphone que ega una sogpgeza —comentó con dificultad y de manera que a Tom le pareció muy graciosa; por lo que no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

Bill frunció el ceño y le tiró el almohadón que le pegó en plena cara. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar que Tom dejara de reírse.

— ¡Igdotfa!

Miércoles

En esos años Tom se había acostumbrado a los ruidos fuertes: el sonido de su guitarra conectada al amplificador, las canciones exageradamente altas de Bill en la ducha en el justo momento en que el necesitaba evacuar sus necesidades, los gritos agudos de su madre y de sus profesores. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que soportaba en ese mismo momento. Miró a Bill con fastidio.

— ¡Cómo! ¡Y sin avisar! ¡Maldición, saben que esto no es un juego de niños! ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Porque sino se los vuelvo a repetir! …

Tom sostenía con fastidio el teléfono, lo más lejos que su brazo le pudiera permitir. No era necesario utilizar el altavoz para que todos en la sala escucharan los gritos de David. Desvió su mirada tediosa hacia su hermano y le advirtió mudamente "_Esto es tu culpa_". Cabe decir que ante esto, Bill apartó la vista de su hermano con falsa inocencia y una sonrisita bailándole en los labios.

— … ¡Un ensayo no se suspende de la nada! ¡Sólo por algo importante, y miren con qué me salen ustedes! ¡¿Acaso saben lo que cuesta cada hora en un estudio como este?!…

Con andar cansino se acercó Simone y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo le quitó de las manos el auricular a Tom, para llevárselo a la altura de la oreja y tratar de tranquilizar a un malhumorado productor.

— … ¡Demasiado! ¡Y todo por un miserable piercing!

Simone suspiró antes de intervenir. Lo que una hacía por sus hijos… ellos deberían de agradecerle.

— David, buenas tardes, soy Simone —informó rápidamente, interrumpiendo lo que sea que él haya estado casi por blasfemar—. Realmente lamento esta situación, pero sucedió un imprevisto. Yo le concedí el permiso a Bill para que se lo haga, incluso le acompañé, pero con la condición de que sea en la víspera de un día feriado, por lo que ambos decidimos que lo mejor sería antes del Día de la Unidad Alemana.

Tom casi sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Casi. El día anterior había sido uno de los más importantes para su país y él ni lo había recordado.

— Bill ha tenido una reacción que no se había previsto, su hinchazón ha durado más de lo que nos habían previsto. Sí, ya sé que esto no es excusa, pero es lo que realmente sucedió. Sí, también sé que estás molesto, pero al menos puedes reírte al saber que no eres tú quién ha estado ya dos días completos a base de yogurt —río Simone.

Bill observó orgulloso a su madre apaciguar a la fiera de su manager. Aceptaba que rieran de él, sin embargo conseguía de esa forma al menos tener esa tarde libre, y le podía sumar que ya disfrutaba de su día de compras que efectuaría el día siguiente con Andreas.

— Sí, no te preocupes, David, yo le aviso —finalizó la llamada Simone y apretó el botón de _Off_. Después miró a sus hijos y le transmitió el mensaje—. El ensayo de hoy se suspende por razones obvias —ella vio como silenciosamente festejó su hijo menor, a lo que sonrió maquiavélicamente—, pero se traslada para el jueves.

Y divirtiéndose con la desilusionada mirada de Bill, se marchó.

— ¡Ngo me pzuedge haceg ezto! —refunfuñó seguidamente, agregando comentarios que Tom no llegó a entender.

Oh, sí. Él amaba su trabajo, pero también amaba unos días libres después de tantos meses de trabajo. ¡Y ahora su salida de compras se había arruinado! ¡Y encima su hermano parecía estar disfrutando de su estado!

— Oye Bill, comamos algo de pizza y juguemos un rato a la guerra de canciones —incitó Tom.

— ¡Vzete a la pugta miegda!

Tom río. Bill, imposibilitado de hablar era de lo más divertido.

Jueves 

El día anterior Bill Kaulitz había presentado una nota firmada por su madre a sus profesores, excusándolo de hablar durante sus clases debido a un pequeño problema médico al nivel de su cavidad bucal, pero que pronto se sanaría. Ese día, sus profesores casi habían saltado de alegría: al fin Bill Kaulitz estuvo callado.

Pero ese jueves, no lograron su silencio. Era como una maldita máquina que no se detenía, que no necesitaba recargar baterías. Y encima, modulaba de tal manera de que su nuevo y brillante piercing refulgiera. Y más de la mitad de la clase lo miraba, o hablaban en susurros perfectamente audibles sobre el nuevo pedazo de metal insertado en el cuerpo del joven Kaulitz. Y se produjo una cadena continua que dio como resultado que nadie prestara atención a las clases.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, Tom Kaulitz, curiosamente el gemelo del nombrado, estaba a punto de incluirse en la categoría de enfadados. Al inicio del día se había sentido normal, orgulloso de ser único, tanto él como su hermano. Comenzó siendo él quién alentó a Bill a que le mostrara el piercing a Andreas; no obstante, en ese momento ya estaba cansado. Ya se les habían acercado en el recreo más de diez personas a ver de manera indirecta o directamente la nueva adquisición de su hermano. ¡Maldición, incluso se acercaron con más frecuencia que cuando se enteraron que Bill había salido segundo en el Star Search!

Ya se estaba molestando de no poder mantener una conversación civilizada con su hermano durante el receso, sin ser molestados cada diez segundos.

— Bill, nos vemos a la salida para ir al ensayo —se despidió. Escuchó como su hermano lo llamaba, pero fue opacado por el sonido del timbre anunciando el final del recreo.

Cuando el timbre final se hizo presente y el alumnado comenzó a huir del establecimiento, ambos gemelos se encontraron en el salón de Tom para partir hacia la camioneta que los llevaba al estudio. En dicho lugar, evitaron en lo posible encontrarse incluso cerca o con diferencia de una habitación de David. Notaron como sus dos amigos y compañeros de banda ya probaban sus instrumentos.

— Ey, ¿cómo andan? —saludó Bill sentándose en la silla frente a Georg.

— Mira quién llegó: el culpable de que ayer Gustav venga al estudio y que no haya trabajo —río Georg mientras el baterista hacía caso omiso a su burla.

— Por cierto, ¿qué te sucedió ayer para que faltases y se suspenda todo, Bill? —cuestionó Gustav mirándolo con callada curiosidad bajo la gorra.

— Esto —presentó Bill su lengua y su piercing.

Tom se sentó al lado de Georg mientras veía por centésima vez en ese día a su hermano con los labios abiertos.

— ¡Genial, Bill! ¡Te queda muy bien! —halagó Gustav, secundado por Georg.

— Oye, ¿y por qué te lo hiciste ahí? —cuestionó verdaderamente intrigado Tom, de repente.

Su hermano lo miró sorprendido.

— Eh, no recuerdo quién, pero alguien me dijo algo de qué se sentiría tener un piercing en la lengua, o cómo se sentiría besar a alguien con uno; y como no me pude sacar eso de la cabeza, y me atraía la idea, le dije a mamá que quería un permiso para hacérmelo —contestó y se puso a jugar con el aro en el mismo instante en que David entraba aún un poco enfurecido a decirles sarcásticamente que se contentaba con la presencia de Bill y su lengua, pero que había que trabajar ya que un CD no se hacía solo.

Viernes

_Cómo se sentiría besar a alguien con uno. _

Esas había sido las palabras de Bill el día anterior, antes de ser sometidos a un largo y agotador ensayo. ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a alguien con piercing en la boca? Esa maldita pregunta rondó su cabeza toda la noche. Y todo el día. Durante el desayuno y el ensayo se había quedado contemplando distraídamente a su hermano hablar, mover su boca, su lengua y ese maldito piercing.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tom! —el aludido miró a su hermano, pestañeando en un pregunta muda—. Se te está derritiendo el helado —señaló apuntando con su cabeza.

Tom bajó su vista hacia su mano y comprendió porqué sentía recientemente como algo pegajoso chorreaba por su mano y manchaba su pantalón y su camiseta blanca.

— ¡Agh! ¡Mierda! —insultó con voz fuerte, apurándose y tirando el helado en el cesto más cercano. Luego intentó limpiarse la mano con un servilleta que le tendía su gemelo.

— Parece que vas a tener que sacarte esos harapos —río Bill.

— ¿Y qué me voy a poner? ¿Ropa de mujer? —siseó enfadado mientras trataba inútilmente de, al menos, empequeñecer las manchas de su ropa.

Bill, con el ceño notablemente fruncido, le sacó la lengua con furia. Tom, estático, observó el aro rodeado de helado de cereza. No admitiría que aquello no le gustó ni le desagradó, y antes de agregar algo más que empeore la situación prefirió apaciguar el enojo de su hermano.

— Esta bien, Bill, lo siento —éste lo miró dudoso, pero finalmente asintió—. Mejor termina el helado así nos vamos a buscar a los chicos, que con un poco de cerveza me olvido de estas míseras manchitas.

Bill engulló el final de su helado y, con una previa revisión a su aspecto en el baño, ambos salieron de la heladería. Luego de haberse encontrado con Georg, Gustav y Andreas, se dirigieron hacia el club elegido para esa noche. Al principio se mantuvieron juntos, tomando y riendo; de a poco se fueron separando.

Tom bailaba y se reía al ver a su hermano jugar con la botella de cerveza y su piercing. Ese maldito piercing, con el que su hermano pareció querer atormentarlo los últimos días.

_¿Cómo se sentiría besar a alguien con un piercing en la lengua?_

Y maldita la pregunta que no lo abandonaba.

Se le acercó un chica atractiva con su rubio cabello y su bien formado cuerpo. Bailó un rato con ella y le sonsacó el nombre: Anne.

— A ver, muéstrame la lengua —pidió repentinamente. La chica ante la extraña orden obedeció desconcertada. Nada, rosada, limpia—. Mierda, no sirves —susurró y se apartó.

Repitió las mismas acciones con otra chica, con el mismo resultado.

— ¿Es que nadie tiene un puto piercing en la lengua? —exclamó, resguardado de que le oyera su hermano gracias al alto volumen de la música.

— Nosotras tenemos —respondieron una pelirroja y una morena que se encontraban ocasionalmente cerca.

Ellas abrieron sus bocas y Tom, a pesar de la escasa luz del lugar, vislumbró en la lengua de la morena el conejo distintivo de Playboy y una bola de metal como la que tenía su gemelo en la boca de la otra.

— Ven —dijo.

Tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura, la acercó y unió sus bocas. Y sintió el piercing extremadamente parecido al_ maldito piercing_ tocar su lengua.

_¿Cómo se sentiría besar a alguien con un piercing en la lengua?_

Mierda, se sentía bien.

* * *

Ahora, ¿cómo sería el de su hermano?

_(Sí, esta última oración no está en el original, pero ahora me moría por ponerla XD)_


End file.
